Monstruo
by Beth Riall
Summary: Un corazón destrozado es lo que lo despertó. El miedo por lo que pudiese ocurrirle a él mismo desapareció hace tiempo. Lo único que lo acompaña es el miedo de lo que ocurrirá con aquellos que lo rodean. El monstruo está suelto, y los enemigos de Laharl, junto con sus seres queridos son sus presas.
1. Chapter 1

**Monstruo**

,

_¿Cuándo comenzó? Bueno, esa es una buena pregunta. Creo que la respuesta más apropiada sería desde el inicio de todo. Simplemente nunca antes se había dado cuenta de nada. Bien, no es como si necesitase darse cuenta de ciertas cosas. En realidad era preferible que viviese en la ignorancia a saber exactamente la verdad detrás de mis actos. _

_Odio. Ese es exactamente el sentimiento que busco. _

_Ódiame. Ódiame con todas tus fuerzas. Yo tomaré con gusto ese odio. Así lo escogí desde un principió. Yo tomaré todo lo negativo en tu vida aun si no lo quieres. _

_Y entonces…_

_**Lo destrozaré.**_

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces qué pasó? –Laharl preguntó con tono aburrido.<p>

-Si es aburrido para ti no tienes que escuchar.

-Como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer en estos momentos. –Se rascó la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el techo de la cima del castillo. –Además, tengo que admitir que se está poniendo interesante.

Pleinair suspiró mientras acariciaba el conejo entre sus brazos. – ¿Es tú forma de decir que realmente quieres saber que pasó después sin sonar realmente interesado?

Laharl desvió la vista con una mueca de molestia. –Por supuesto que no.

Pleinair sonrió levemente. –Bien, entonces…

* * *

><p>-¿Disfrutaste de tú cita con Pleinair?<p>

-No era una cita. –Laharl respondió si interés alguno.

-Sí. Se nota por el modo en que te la pasaste hablando con ella tres horas seguidas. ¿Dónde está la antigua película seguida de la cena y los moteles baratos? Aunque si las sensiblerías son el único modo de perder la virginidad en estos días entonces estoy condenado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Es que acaso un viejo amigo no puede venir a verte?

-No somos amigos. –Laharl se sirvió un baso de agua de la jarra en la mesilla de su alcoba. –Sólo dime lo que quieres y luego lárgate.

-Directo al punto, ¿Eh? Sería fantástico si no fuese con otro hombre. –Sonrió con burla. –Recibimos algunas cartas interesantes de Celestia.

Laharl se estremeció ligeramente, eso era lo que más le preocupaba. – ¿Y qué? –Trató de sonar desinteresado, pero sabía que no podía engañarlo.

-Creo que ya lo sabes. "Ella" viene de regreso. –Dejó salir una mueca de asco, no iba a ensuciar sus labios con su nombre.

-¿Y?

-¿No lo captas? Por qué más vendría si no se hubiese enterado de la muerte de su querida amiga pelirroja. O de lo cruel que fue, joder, esperó que se haya enterado de las entrañas colgando y las piernas cercenadas. Sin mencionar-

-¡Cállate!

-Je. No me culpes. Fue un momento muy agradable para mí. –Se cruzó de brazos y su mente pareció sumirse en lo profundo de un agradable recuerdo.

Lo que en estos momentos hablaba con Laharl era un monstruo como ningún otro que hubiese conocido. Y que para su desagrado, no sólo no podía deshacerse de él, sino que estaba totalmente obsesionado con él. Una pesadilla que parecía no tener fin para Laharl. No podía matarlo. No era lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Conociéndola, y sabes que la conozco mejor que tú, habrá hecho un escandalo cuando se enteró de su muerte y posiblemente hubiese tratado de regresar inmediatamente después. Pero fue detenida y forzada a seguir el protocolo, y ahora estará totalmente impaciente junto a una valija llena de ropa, pañuelos desechables y mierda otaku. ¿Sabes lo que significa, no?

-¿Pelea de gatas? –Laharl trató de devolverle las burlas.

-Exacto. Pero esa no es la cuestión. ¿Cómo debería matarla? Ahí está mi dilema mi buen amigo.

-Aléjate de ella.

-¿Por qué?

Laharl guardó silencio.

-No puedes encontrar una razón, ¿Verdad? Porque sabes que te rompió el corazón. Sabes que no tuvo ni la descendía de terminar contigo. Simplemente se fue y ya, ni siquiera una nota, mucho menos una postal. La chica resultó ser una mentirosa que jamás supo de lo que realmente estaba hablando.

-Sólo mantente lejos de ella.

-Je. Ya veremos, tampoco creo que me sea tan fácil acercarme. ¿Es mucho pedir que te importe un poco menos?

-¡Largo!

-Paz hermano. –Se despidió mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. –Cuando aparezca un gigante de dos metros con una frase de "Llamó usted señor" no voy a estar aquí para salvarte el culo.

Laharl se sirvió otro vaso con agua y se lo tragó completamente sin respirar. Detestaba profundamente a ese monstruo. Pero no importa cuan duro luchara para acabar con él, siempre terminaba siendo el vencido. Últimamente parecía haberse estabilizado un poco, incluso podría ser algo a lo que acostumbrarse, pero la llegada de esa carta sobre la mesa era otra cosa.

-Flonne.

Su ex.

No estaba muy seguro de si ex era la palabra exacta, ellos realmente nunca habían terminado, pero Flonne se había ido un día para visitar a sus padres a Celestia, y lo último que recibieron de ella fue una carta que les indicaba que se quedaría para fomentar el amor entre demonios y ángeles. Que basura.

-Si querías fomentar el amor entre demonios y ángeles debiste quedarte conmigo. –Nunca había entendido el chiste detrás de esas palabras. ¿Cómo fomentaría el amor éntrelas especies si terminaba con su novio demonio sin siquiera terminar? Además, la muerte e Etna fue hace doscientos años, ¿Y justo se entera ahora?

-Es lo que yo pensé.

-Cállate y lárgate de una vez.

En esos momentos desearía tener el toque de convertir en agua en vodka frío, pero tenía que alejarse del alcohol, ahora incluso un vaso de vino podría marearlo sin control.

Leyó la carta.

_Querido Laharl:_

-Querido, que estupidez.

_-Fue un shock enterarme lo de Etna. Hubiese regresado inmediatamente pero el Serafín insistió en que tenía que apegarme al protocolo estándar para viajar al Inframundo, realmente no lo entendí, nunca antes había tenido que pasar por ningún protocolo antes. Quizás sea porque ahora tengo los poderes de un ángel puro._

-No, era más porque tenías trato especial.

_Al ser una emergencia dice que puede acelerar un poco las cosas y estaré allí en menos de una semana después de que ésta carta llegue a tus manos. _

_Me entristece que nuestro reencuentro tenga que ser de este modo, Laharl. Yo… creo que te debo algunas explicaciones._

-¿Cómo por qué los puntos suspensivos? Es una carta, simplemente escríbelo todo de una vez y ya.

_Me hubiese gustado estar ahí para el funeral de Etna, pero estoy seguro de que le dieron un buen entierro. Llevaré flores para dejarlas en su tumba junto con algunas de mis lágrimas._

-Ya veo. –La carta tenía algunos círculos húmedos en ella, en esta parte parecía haber estado llorando.

_Con todo mi amor, Flonne._

_PD: Me enteré por el Serafín de que Sicily se transformó en un ángel caído, estoy feliz por ella._

-Como hace ese tipo para enterarse de las cosas. –Era escalofriante pensar en eso.

_PD2: Mientras leas esto se la estaré comiendo cruda al Serafín mismo mientras dos latinos musculosos me llenan todos los agujeros. ¡Hay que rico! _

-¡¿Qué?!

-HAHAHAHAHAHA.

-¡Lárgate de una vez!

Quemó la carta con fuego azul y se fue a la cama. Había reemplazado el ataúd por una cama de verdad, de haber sabido antes que eran tan cómodas, es decir, el ataúd estaba acolchonado por dentro, pero ese espacio tan cerrado comenzaba a darle dolores de cabeza. Una cama era más cómoda y daba mejor libertad de movimiento en el caso de ser atacado.

Era mejor que se durmiera ahora, Pleinair era de las que siempre madrugaban y habían quedado para desayunar. La última vez que llegó tarde le estuvo dando miradas muertas durante un tiempo, no quería repetir algo tan aterrador como eso. –Y se supone que yo me gané el titulo de Señor del Terror. Todo lo que hice fue acabar con Baal.

-Dulce sueños, mi príncipe.

-Que te largues de una vez, Ai.

* * *

><p>Las puertas a Celestia. Era la única entrada que conectaba al Cielo con el Inframundo. Pero claro, sólo los ángeles podían abrirla, en ambos sentidos.<p>

-Realmente, ¿Para que todavía conservar esto? Uno creería que los ángeles ya habrían votado par demolerlo. No es ningún secreto el que la mayoría de ellos detesten a los demonios.

-Fue por el futuro. –Una voz mencionó desde alguna parte. –Un futuro donde las puertas siempre estuviesen abiertas. Donde ángeles y demonios pudiesen pasar por ellas como iguales y no enemigos.

-Me parece un montón de mierda. ¿Qué no fueron usadas para transportar tropas y suministros en las antiguas guerras Cielo vs Infierno? Ya va siendo hora de que se deshagan de ellas.

-Y para eso estás aquí, ¿No?

Ai miró sobre la enorme puerta de piedra. El demonio sobre ella estaba parado con los brazos cruzados mirándolo penetrantemente.

-¿Por qué no, mini jefe? De todas formas es basura. ¿Me acusaras por hacer un servicio público totalmente gratuito a la comunidad demonio?

Vyers chasqueó la lengua mientras saltaba de nuevo a tierra.

-Y el hecho de que Flonne regrese después de quinientos años no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Es que tienen una maldita cámara escondida hasta en el baño o qué? Viejo, eso es jodidamente escalofriante. –Se cruzó de brazos mirando directamente a Vyers con una sonrisa burlona. –Pero no, el regreso de esa maldita puta mentirosa inútil buena para nada y otaku inservible no tiene nada que ver con mi benevolente decisión de mantener el Inframundo libre de basura.

-No puedo dejar que destruyas estás puertas, Ai. –Sacó una espada de acero negro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para mantener vivas esas inútiles esperanzas de un futuro mejor para las especies o porque aun tienes una patética esperanza para la reconciliación? Seamos honestos, nada bueno saldrá del regreso de esa miserable mentirosa, sus manipulaciones fallaron.

Vyers no pudo evitar morderse el labio ante lo último. –Es cierto, cometí un error y lo reconozco, pero lo que yo quería en primer lugar era que Laharl dejara de despreciar el amor en todos los sentidos. Si el amor florecía entre ambos entonces estaría feliz por ellos, sino, al menos habría esperanzas de que Laharl pudiese encontrar la felicidad con alguien más.

-Pura mierda. No para todos el mundo gira en torno al amor, estúpido. Quizás para la mentirosa Alfa y esa friki mentirosa el amor sea un combustible inagotable que les permitan sobrevivir años sin comida ni agua, pero sólo en sus mentes, en el mundo real estarán tiradas en el piso secándose lentamente por sus estúpidas creencias infantiles. Todo lo que lograste con esto fue lastimar a Laharl como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, si al menos esperabas ayudarlo con ese estúpido y absurdo plan de jardín de infancia, al menos hubieses escogido a alguien más madura, idiota.

Los puños de Vyers comenzaron a cerrarse fuertemente sobre la empuñadura de la espada.

-Ella…

-Se parecía a mamá, lo sé. Pero al menos ella había sido lo suficientemente madura para hablar sobre los temas serios sobre el amor. Temas que por supuesto no hubiese tocado con Laharl hasta que fuese más grande y maduro. Y tú vas y te sacas a una copia inmadura del bolsillo. Al menos debiste esperar un poco más de tiempo.

-Era mejor mientras aun era joven.

-¿Por qué siempre que hablamos terminamos hablando de basura? Hablas de Laharl como si fuese un conejillo de indias para experimentos, y en cierto modo, eso fue para ustedes.

-¡Basta! Hice lo que creí mejor para Laharl, no podía saber qué-

-¡Exacto! No podías saberlo, pero pudiste ver las consecuencias. O al menos abrir un poco más los ojos. Si su plan fracasaba antes de siquiera empezar, ¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Vyers lo miró confundido.

-Te daré una pista: NADA. –Ai soltó, ahora sus ojos eran más agudos, la sonrisa de humor había desaparecido de sus labios. –Flonne era demasiado parecida a esa mentirosa del pasado, Laharl nunca hubiese podido matarla. En el peor de los casos ella hubiese sido devuelta a Celestia informando que el Overlord cuya misión era asesinar murió hace dos años. Caso cerrado, buen trabajo Flonne. Ingresar y salir del Inframundo intacta, hubiese sido una heroína que seguramente hubiese aludido a la bondad de los demonios que la acompañaron de nuevo a casa. –Vyers todavía seguía con esa mirada de confusión. – ¿No lo captas imbécil? Para el Serafín era cosa de ganar o ganar. Si el plan marchaba bien entonces bienvenida al Inframundo Flonne, por un tiempo, si las cosas iban mal, hiciste un buen trabajo Flonne. En cualquier cosa nada se perdía. Al menos el idiota amante del té y las galletitas tiene más de dos neuronas que unir para hacer un plan. Pero claro, no lo hubiese podido llevar a cabo sin la colaboración de su muy viejo amigo.

-Dices qué… ¿Fui utilizado?

-Si te hace sentir mejor, fueron por muy buenas razones. Y de todas formas nada iba a cambiar, sólo que Laharl aceptaría al amor en su corazón, quizás, él era un mocoso en esa época.

La punta de la espada de Vyers tocó la tierra en ese momento, toda intención de pelear había desaparecido en ese puto. Nuevamente había pasado, nuevamente se había agotado con sólo hablar con Ai. Ahora lo había hecho dudar de su viejo amigo. ¿Por qué? Está claro que él no quisiese poner en riesgo a su ángel favorito, y no la hubiese mandado sin estar seguro de que Laharl no la lastimaría… o sin ningún tipo de protección. Como el hechizo protector que le otorgó antes de bajar. Aunque el había dicho que aunque no creyese que lo necesitaría contra Laharl, no quería arriesgarse a que algún demonio de mente cerrada pudiese tratar de emboscarla de algún modo. ¿Era eso cierto?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Destruí tu burbujita de la felicidad y la armonía? Lo siento de verdad, la próxima vez me guardaré mis opiniones para mí mismo. No espero que realmente puedas entenderlas. –Se dio la vuelta.

-¿Eh? No ibas a…

-No. Con sólo verla entiendo el enorme poder que guarda. Debí saberlo, los antiguos ángeles no construirían esto sin un modo de evitar que los demonios lo destruyeran o impedir que uno de los suyos pudiese ser utilizado como rehén. Ésta maldita cosa explotará si la destruyo o fuerzo la entrada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Oh? ¿Algo más que no sabías? Me alegra ser de ayuda. Bay bay.

-Esp. –Se detuvo a media frase, realmente no quería detenerlo. Aunque quisiese hablar más con él, no quería seguir poniendo en riesgo sus propios pensamientos. – ¿Qué tenías realmente en la cabeza mi amigo?

-Pajaritos cantando, leche y miel, un malévolo bien intencionado plan para manipular a Laharl y mantener a salvo a su ángel preferido, un pedazo de pastel, té.

-¿Eh?

-Qué ya me voy, infeliz.

Ahora ya estaba totalmente solo.

* * *

><p>-Ah, buenos días hermana mayor. –Sicily saludó con entusiasmo.<p>

-¿Hermana mayor? –Pleinair ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

-Síp. –Sicily se tocó la mejilla con el dedo índice. –Los otros demonios dicen que debería empezar a llamarte así desde ahora. ¿Te molesta?

-Hermana mayor…

-Err, ¿Pleinair?

Pleinair parecía sumida profundamente en sus pensamientos en ese momento. Miró a Sicily con atención, en estos momentos ella era un ángel caído; pequeñas alas de murciélago, orejas puntiagudas, una cola, colmillos. Su ropa era parecida a la que Flonne había usado cuando era un ángel caído. Indudablemente Sicily era pequeña y linda, linda como el conejo de felpa que estaba abrazando en ese momento.

-Hermana…

Sicily tragó saliva. Se sentía un poco nerviosa por el modo en que Pleinair la estaba mirando tan intensamente. ¿Sería muy tarde para realizar una huida táctica? La mano de Pleinair comenzó a extenderse sobre su cabeza. Era tarde. Cerró los ojos esperando el fin, que al menos la relación cercana que había forjado con su hermano le llevara a terminar con esto rápida e indoloramente. Y que su hermana la matara lenta y de maneras muy dolorosas.

Entonces comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

-¿Eh?

Entonces encerró su cabeza en un fuerte abrazó. La cabeza de Sicily quedó atorada en el pechó de Pleinair junto con la cabeza del conejo de peluche. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Pleinair mientras la abrazaba.

-Hermana… no está tan mal.

-¿Significa esto que no te molesta? –Sicily preguntó con mucho esfuerzo.

-Quizás.

Cinco minutos después, Pleinair cedió ante los intentos de Sicily para dejarla libre.

-Creí que moriría.

-El señor conejo nunca se ha quejado. –Pleinair levantó al conejo de peluche.

-Porque está hecho de felpa. –Respondió secamente. –Por cierto, ¿Has visto a mí hermano? Lo he estado buscando desde la mañana pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

-Acabamos de desayunar, creo que dijo que se dirigiría al Cementerio Estelar. Posiblemente sólo quería visitar la tumba de Etna. Yo… lo encontré algo distraído hoy, más de lo usual.

-Etna. –Los ojos de Sicily entristecieron ante el recuerdo. Ella no había visto su cuerpo, pero había oído que fue una escena horrible. Los pocos demonios que lo vieron no se atrevieron a mencionarlo por el horror, su hermano y Xenolith fueron dos de ellos. –La extraño mucho.

-Yo no la conocí tan bien como ustedes, pero puedo decir que era un gran demonio. Era cruel, egoísta y traicionera, una verdadera víbora venenosa y sádica.

-Gracias, a ella le hubiese encantado oírlo. –Sicily dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima que había caído de su ojo. –Pleinair.

-¿Sí?

-A veces me preocupa que mí hermano sea demasiado solitario.

-¿Solitario? ¿Laharl? No creo haberlo visto solo últimamente, siempre está rodeado de sirvientes y demonios, sin mencionarnos a nosotras mismas.

-¿Y a quién más? Lo he estado pensando sabes. No sólo desde la muerte de Etna, sino desde antes. Mí hermano siempre estuvo rodeado de vasallos y sirvientes, pero realmente muy pocos amigos a parte de Etna y… Flonne. –Sicily aun no entendía como Flonne había podido irse de ese modo tan repentino, especialmente después de la relación que tenía con Laharl. –Después de que Flonne se marchara y Etna muriese, es como si se hubiese vuelto aun más solitario que antes. Habla con nosotras, pero casi no lo he visto relacionarse con nadie más y que no sea para dar órdenes o pelear.

Pleinair guardó silencio por un segundo antes de responder.

-Sicily… Antes de que Flonne se marchara Laharl y yo apenas habíamos cruzado palabras, generalmente era para invocar a los Miembros del Consejo, después fue para ese programa de TV. Pero aparte de eso apenas nos conocíamos el uno al otro. ¿Sabes cuando comenzamos realmente a hablar y a conocernos el uno al otro?

Sicily no sabía exactamente cuando había sido eso. La relación que su hermano había tenido con Pleinair la había tomado por totalmente por sorpresa. Los había visto caminar juntos y hablar de vez en cuando, pero era tan cotidiano que su hermano pasara un poco de tiempo con algún vasallo al azar que no lo tomó en cuenta. Su hermano podría ser solitario, pero no necesariamente antisocial.

Sicily negó con la cabeza.

-Fue poco después de que Etna muriese. En realidad, fue en el momento en que se estableció el monumento en su nombre en el Cementerio Estelar. –Los ojos de Sicily se abrieron ante eso. -Etna me había parecido un gran demonio, y aunque apenas nos habíamos conocido realmente creí que tenía que estar allí.

**Flashback**

La estatua era de seis metros de altura, y era una representación exacta de Etna junto con su lanza de combate. Laharl había ordenado que fuese lo más parecida posible a Etna o habría consecuencias. Ya sea por miedo o respeto, los prinnies habían trabajado día y noche en crear una representación perfecta de quién fue su torturador. Pero alguien a quien respetar, sin duda.

Pleinair había estado cerca de la última fila en la ceremonia, ella realmente no sentía como si realmente debería estar allí, pero podría ser lo mismo para muchos de los demonios y Prinnies reunidos. Ya de por hecho era raro que se hiciesen ceremonias para enterrar a alguien, o en este caso para dejar un monumento. Había escuchado que el cuerpo había estado en un estado tan lamentable que fueron obligados a hacerlo cenizas. Ahí no había ningún cuerpo, sólo las cenizas de un gran demonio.

-Llama un poco la atención, ¿No?

Pleinair escuchó a alguien junto a ella, la voz le era familiar.

-En el Inframundo mueren demonios todos los días, pero los que no tienen dinero para revivir simplemente son tirados por ahí para que un prinny entierre sus cuerpos aquí.

-Maestro Overlord. –Pleinair respondió al reconocer a Laharl.

-Laharl está bien por ahora. –Laharl respondió sin verla. –Ella no hubiese podido ser revivida aun si hubiese gastado todo el dinero del castillo. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado maltrecho. Diablos, no debería decir estas cosas en una ceremonia fúnebre.

Pleinair había oído hablar de eso antes del entierro. Algunos de los demonios que vieron el cuerpo habían resultado muy afectados para decir cualquier palabra sobre lo que vieron, incluso corre el rumor de que fueron amenazados para jamás hablar sobre lo que pasó en esa habitación.

-Entonces los rumores eran cierto. ¿Fue… tan terrible?

-Sí. –Laharl simplemente respondió. –Lo fue.

-También dicen que fuiste el primero en verla, Laharl.

Laharl no respondió.

-¿Es cierto? –Esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar, ella lo sabía. Ni siquiera tendría que haberla hecho. Estaba apunto de retractarse cuando Laharl volvió a hablar.

-Estuve ahí cuando pasó.

Pleinair se había quedado tan sorprendida que casi dejó caer su conejo de felpa de sus brazos. ¿Laharl había estado ahí cuando había pasado? Entonces, ¿No había podido hacer nada para ayudarla? ¿O no lo había hecho en primer lugar? En ese entonces no lo conocía lo suficiente, a excepción de las veces que lo había visto actuar como un chiquillo presumido y arrogante.

-No pude hacer nada.

Eso respondió una duda, pero trajo muchas otras.

-¿Quién fue?

Laharl nuevamente guardó silencio.

-¿No me lo dirás o no puedes decírmelo a mí? Entiendo si es algún secreto que no quieras contar. –Y ella realmente no quería meterse en algo como aquello. No quería tener su propio monumento en el Cementerio Estelar.

-Gracias.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Nunca había escuchado al Overlord dar las gracias por nada, mucho menos por algo como aquello. Quizás hubiese sido la melancolía del momento.

-Sera mejor que regrese con Sicily, esa niña no puede dejar de llorar desde que se enteró. No la culpó.

-Y sin embargo no te e visto llorar por ella. –Nos sabía porque dijo eso, pero la manera que Laharl hablaba de forma tan fría en el funeral de Etna le había molestado mucho.

-No tengo derecho a llorar por ella. –Respondió sin dudarlo.

-¿No tienes derecho? ¿Por qué?

-No pude hacer nada. No importa cuanto trate de pelear, o cuanto grité e incluso supliqué, él no se detuvo.

A Pleinair le había llamado la atención que Laharl pudiese admitir tan abiertamente que había suplicado por alguien. Quizás era porque ese alguien era Etna, su mano derecha. Incluso había habido rumores de como se esperaba una especie de romance entre ellos desde la partida de Flonne. Por supuesto, eran rumores infundados sin ninguna prueba concreta. Además, no es como si ahora importaran mucho.

-¿Podemos hablar después? –Sorprendentemente, quién lo preguntó fue Laharl. –Ahora tengo que ver como está Sicily.

-Después de esto tengo que retomar mus deberes como representante del Consejo de Senadores… pero estaré libre más tarde si quieres que hablemos.

-Eso me gustaría.

-Nos vemos entonces.

-Adiós.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Sicily se había quedado sorprendida por el relato. Entonces era cierto, Laharl realmente había estado ahí cuando Etna murió. Él nunca se lo había contado a ella.

-Sicily, hace un momento tú mencionaste a tú hermano como una persona solitaria. Yo… estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Eh? –Sicily no pudo sino sorprenderse por lo que Pleinair había dicho.

-Aquél día él y yo nos encontramos por pura coincidencia; simplemente acabamos el uno junto al otro. Creo que en ese momento a Laharl le hubiese venido bien cualquiera que hubiese estado junto a él. Eso es algo que he pensado mucho en estos años. Él hubiese hablado con cualquiera que hubiese estado junto a él en ese momento. Quizás quería llenar un hueco dejado por Etna al momento de morir, quizás quisiese compartir con alguien la mala experiencia de ese momento. Sea lo que sea. Yo no fui escogida ni nada por el estilo, estove ahí y ya está.

-No, yo creo qu-

-De no haber habido nadie en ese momento, posiblemente Laharl no hubiese tenido a nadie más que a ti para hablar. Me hubiese seguido tratando como a uno de sus vasallos más. Es por eso que estoy de acuerdo contigo; Laharl es alguien solitario. Pero…

Pleinair medito un poco si decirle a Sicily sobre esto.

-Yo… no creo que ahora esté siendo tan solitario como antes. No, ahora está siendo aun más solitario. Antes posiblemente no se había dado cuenta de como era, pero ahora se está alejando de los otros demonios por propia decisión. No se porque, y no creo que Laharl me lo diga si se lo preguntara algún día. Pero sé que algo le pasó antes de que Etna fuera asesinada, y que él jamás tocará ese tema.

-Así que no tengas dudas Sicily, tu hermano es una persona solitaria. En estos momentos cualquiera podría haber estado en mi lugar con sólo estar junto a él, o simplemente podrías ser tú y sólo tú.

-Eso… yo…

Pleinair puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Sicily y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero fui yo quién estuvo ahí. Y me alegro por eso. –Acarició la mejilla de Sicily. –Sicily, a tú hermano le está molestando algo, es algo que él no quiere que nadie sepa, ni siquiera tú que eres su hermana. No sé que sea, pero confío en que nos lo dirá cuando esté listo.

Sicily sonrió ante las palabras de Pleinair, y puso su mano sobre la mano de Pleinair en su mejilla.

-Sí. Yo sabía que algo estaba molestando a mí hermano mayor, y estoy segura de que no fue la partida de Flonne o incluso la muerte de Etna. Traté de preguntarle pero él o cambia de tema o me dice que no haga preguntas estúpidas. Mi hermano realmente tiene una cabeza muy dura a veces. –Suspiró con cansancio al pensar en Laharl.

-Es cierto, la tiene. Es por eso que no pedirá ayuda si algo malo está pasando. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por él es tratar de aliviar su carga, y quizás… con el tiempo, él mismo nos lo diga.

Sicily no pudo contener se más y abrazó a Pleinair. –Gracias por eso, hermana mayor.

Pleinair sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Sicily.

-Hermana mayor, realmente no suena mal.

-Pleinair, no puedo respirar.

* * *

><p>La tumba de Etna no era más que un simple monumento. El cuerpo tuvo que ser incinerado y sus cenizas descansaban bajo ese monumento hecho con los mejores cuidados. Ella siempre había sido una bromista muy pesada, especialmente con él, pero siempre se esforzaba mucho para que se convirtiera en un gran Overlord. Le debía al menos esto.<p>

-Ella no tenía que morir. –Alguien detrás de él le habló.

-No. No tendría que haber muerto. –Laharl respondió sin darse la vuelta. Sabía de quien se trataba.

Xenolith se acercó hasta esta junto a él. Su cabello había crecido un poco desde su último encuentro, tenía ojeras en los ojos y se había vuelto más pálido y delgado de lo que recordaba.

-Tendrías que dormir un poco, no obtendrás nada si te enfermas.

-Descansaré cuando el responsable de esto esté muerto.

Laharl no respondió.

-Laharl, quiero que me seas sincero con algo. Hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde ese día, desde que…

-¿Qué es?

Xenolith guardó silencio un momento mientras veía el monumento erguido en memoria de su hermana.

-Sí supieras quién o donde se encuentra el responsable de esto. –Tocó el monumento suavemente. – ¿Me lo dirías? ¿Me dirías todo lo que sabes sobre él?

-… ¿A qué te refieres?

-Laharl fuiste el único que estovo ahí cuando… ella falleció. Entiendo si no pudiste hacer nada, no eras un rey invencible como querías aparentar. Pero lo viste, incluso me lo describiste, eso es algo que no eh compartido con nadie hasta el día de hoy. Eh estado usando esa descripción para rastrearlo, buscar cualquier indicio por pequeño que sea. Y hasta ahora, parece que es monstruo aparece y desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno al cual apegarse, todo lo que deja es una estela de muerte y destrucción.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Si tienes que decir algo sólo dímelo y ya.

-Tiene mucho que ver contigo. –Xenolith respondió con calma. –Tus tíos, miembros del concejo que se oponían a ti junto con sus familias, revueltas, Overlord de otros Inframundos incluso, hubo incidentes que no tuvieron nada que ver, pero seguramente era ese monstruo en busca de diversión como he oído. –Xenolito miró directamente a Laharl. –Sabes, después de la muerte de tus tíos creí que ese monstruo tenía algo contra ti, es por eso que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para regresar. Sin embargo, gracias al diario de tu tía me enteré de los maltratos a los que fuiste sometido por ella, también comencé a investigar sobre las áreas de destrucción y las masacres donde alguien con su descripción había sido visto. Al principió todo fue demasiado confuso, pero con el tiempo estas cosas cobran más sentido.

Laharl presionó fuertemente sus puños.

-Es cierto que sufrí a manos de esa sádica, en realidad es por ella que solía temerle a los grandes pechos. Era su estúpida idea de que por ser parte humano no era digno de ser Overlord, pero si estás insinuando que tuve algo que ver con su muerte…

-No dije eso. Sólo dije que muchas de las muertes parecen centrarse en ti. Pero no creo que tú lo hubieses hecho, no, no a Etna al menos. Aun si yo no estuve ahí no parecía que estuvieses mintiendo. Y a diferencia de la habitación… en ti no había suficiente sangre para indicar que tuviste algo que ver. Todo lo que digo es que estas muertes se centran demasiado en quienes te rodean, ya sean buenas o malas compañías. Estoy preocupado por ti Laharl.

-No tienes que estarlo.

-Pero lo hago. –Xenolith se acercó a Laharl y puso su mano en su hombro. –Laharl, escuché que tienes una relación con Pleinair, ¿Eso es cierto?

Laharl desvió la vista. –Eso no está decidido aun…

-Ten cuidado. Algunas de las muertes no fueron sólo de tus enemigos, muchos de los demonios que te apoyaban o con los que tuviste alguna relación cercana antes fueron asesinados de formas horribles. Sea quién sea, parece que está centrado en ti.

-¿Es por eso que regresaste, Xenolith? ¿Tienes esperanzas que al acercarte a mí el venga a ti?

Xenolith asintió. –En parte. E notado la forma en la que has cambiado Laharl, te alejas más de otros demonios y ya no te enfadas como antes, o eso he oído, quería verte para asegurarme de eso. Laharl, este cambio no es algo que se obtenga tan rápido, si algo te ha estado molestando y tiene que ver con él, entonces tienes que decírmelo. –Sostuvo los hombros de Laharl con sus dos manos. –Laharl, te has encontrado con él, ¿Verdad?

Laharl no supo que responder. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue temblar levemente mientras Xenolith lo sujetaba por sus hombros. ¿Qué podía decirle en un momento como ese? Frente al monumento a su hermana. En este tiempo se había vuelto un gran mentiroso, pero…

-No es necesario que respondas. –Xenolith lo soltó. –El temblor en tu cuerpo es respuesta suficiente para mí. –Pasó de largo a Laharl y comenzó a retirarse. –Me quedaré cerca, Laharl. Estoy seguro de que si lo hago el vendrá a buscarme. –Miró al cielo del Inframundo. –Yo lo mataré. Lo mataré por mí hermana, lo mataré por todos aquellos a quienes a matado, y lo mataré por ti Laharl, para que ya no tengas que tener miedo. Te deseo lo mejor con Pleinair. –Antes de irse completamente dijo una última palabra. –Protégela.

Cuando la presencia de Xenolith desapareció Laharl se dejó caer de rodillas. Su respiración se había vuelto agitada y sentía gran cantidad de nauseas. Pero aguantó las ganas de vomitar, este seguía siendo un lugar de descanso para las cenizas de Etna, no iba a ensuciarlo.

-Vaya tipo, como el co-protagonista de alguna novela de drama trágico. O quizás alguna comedia renacentista. ¿Qué crees tú, Laharl?

-Creo que tienes que irte de aquí ahora. –Laharl se puso de pie y dio cara a su enemigo. –No tienes derecho a estar aquí.

Ai comenzó a rodear el monumento de Etna mientras sonreía con gracia. –Vamos, sólo vine a darte apoyo en tus momentos de necesidad. Además, ¿No se supone que debías de decirle a Sicily y a Pleinair sobre el regreso de Flonne? O quizás quieres que sea sorpresa. A mi me da igual, le arrancaré las alas en el momento en que cruce la delgada línea que la protege.

Laharl dejó escapar una mueca. Había olvidado completamente decírselo a Sicily y Pleinair, ellas al menos tenían derecho a saber antes que nadie.

-Eso es asunto mío. A ti no te concierne lo que yo haga o diga.

-Es cierto, eres libre de actuar como quieras. No te presionaré ni te diré que hacer.

-Entonces vete de este lugar, Ai.

Ai se encogió de hombros. –No es como si realmente quisiese quedarme. No entiendo por qué gastar tanto dinero en un pedazo de roca inútil como este, y todo por un par de cenizas que arrojé por el inodoro antes del entierro.

Laharl se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior. Es cierto, la urna enterrada bajo el monumento estaba vacía. Sólo el lo sabía, porque se había asegurado en solitario después de que Ai le indicó que no había cenizas que enterrar. Pero…

-¿Las tiraste… por el excusado?

-Ups. Supongo que hablé de más. En fin, parece que ahora tendré que acabar con una molestia más. Bien, fue divertido dejarlo seguir el pequeño rastro de migajas que le dejaba, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar algún día. –Ai presionó sus puños. –No quiero otra maldita investigación de un año para asegurarse de que sea el correcto, así que dejaré su rostro reconocible.

-Aléjate de él, Ai. –Laharl se plantó frente a Ai. –No permitiré que lo mates. No puedes.

-Es cierto, no puedo matarlo. Pero puedo divertirme con él. Y a diferencia de las otras, él está en una línea aun más delgada que Flonne. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que entre en mi zona, Laharl?

-No te dejaré.

Ai simplemente sonrió y le dedicó a Laharl su mejor sonrisa burlona.

-No puedes detenerme.

Sentenció finalmente el monstruo conocido como Ai.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Hermano! –Sicily corrió hasta estar frente a frente con su hermano.

-Ya regresé, Sicily. –Las palabras de Laharl no contenían mucho ánimo. ¿Cómo estar animado después de enterarse que las cenizas de su mano derecha habían sido arrojadas por el excusado? Sabía que Ai era cruel, pero llegar hasta ese punto…

-¿Estas bien hermano mayor?

-Sólo un poco cansado. Fue una mañana agitada, y me encontré con alguien que hace tiempo no veía. –Recordó su encuentro con Xenolith, y su advertencia final.

-¿Con quién? ¿Era amigo o enemigo?, no te preocupes hermano, si te hizo algo yo-

-Nada de eso. Simplemente tuvimos una charla incomodo, por mi lado al menos. –Acarició la cabeza die Sicily con cuidado. – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sucedió algo mientras no estaba?

Sicily no respondió mientras su hermano acariciaba su cabeza.

-¿Te enfadaras conmigo? –Juntó sus dos manos y las cerró una con la otra.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Yo… te había preparado algunas galletas, es por eso que te estaba buscando. Hermana mayor dijo que te habías ido al Cementerio Estelar, así que quise dejarlas en tu cuarto y…

-Viste la nota. –No fue una pregunta. Era imposible no verla, la había dejado abierta sobre la mesa, cualquiera que entrara la hubiese visto y reconocido el sello de Celestia.

-Lo siento.

-No importa, de todas formas iba a decírselos. No te pre- ¿Qué quisiste decir con que hermana mayor te dijo donde estaba?

-Oh, ¿Eso? Otro demonios me dijeron que tendría que comenzar a llamar así a Pleinair y cuando le pregunté dijo que no le importaba, incluso me abrazó con fuerza durante cinco minutos. –Se tocó el hombro en recuerdo al doloroso incidente.

La relación que tenía Laharl con Pleinair realmente no estaba definida pero supuso que realmente no importaba siempre y cuando no le importas.

-Sí, a Pleinair realmente le gusta abrazar cosas lindas. Es normal que lo hiciese con fuerza. Y puede que se repita, así que prepárate.

-…Lindas.

-En cuanto a Flonne, pediré que le preparen su antigua habitación el tiempo que se quede con nosotros.

-¿Eso está bien para ti hermano? Es decir, ella…

-Eso pasó hace quinientos años Sicily, es historia pasada. Ahora realmente no me importa, ni ella ni sus explicaciones. –Había estado enfadado por la partida repentina de Flonne, incluso llegó a destruir toda su habitación con rabia. Como si destruir un montón de manga, anime y figuras de plástico lo hubiesen ayudado en nada.

-Bueno, a mí realmente me gustaría saber que pasó.

-Entonces pregúntale cuando regrese, tienes derecho a hacerle esa pregunta.

Laharl comenzó a caminar por los pasillos con Sicily siguiéndolo a su lado.

-¿Hermano, podría hacerte una pregunta?

-La segunda posdata fue la broma pesada de un idiota.

-…Oh. Ya veo. ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta entonces?

-No te explicaré lo que significa comérsela cruda y lo de los dos latinos.

-…Bien. Entonces, ¿Otra pregunta?

-Adelante. –No creía que hubiese más términos obscenos en la carta.

-¿Por qué evitas tanto a los demás?

-¿Ah? –Laharl la vio con confusión.

-Hermano, desde la muerte de Etna parece que te has alejado mucho de los otros demonios. A parte di mí y Pleinair apenas te veo juntarte con nadie más.

-… ¿Es así? No me había dado cuenta, supongo que realmente no puedo llevarme bien con otros demonios.

-¿Te llevarías bien conmigo si no fuera tú hermana?

-¿Qué? –Laharl se detuvo, esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Y si no hubieses estado junto a Pleinair en el funeral aun así hablarías con ella? –Sicily tenía que saber. No le preguntaría a su hermano nada más con lo que se sintiera incomodo, pero tenía que saber sobre eso.

-¿Pero qué estupideces preguntas, Sicily? ¿Cómo sabes que hablé con Pleinair en el- o sí, supongo que ella te lo dijo. Supongo que es cierto, ella y yo nos encontramos por pura coincidencia.

-Entonces, si no hubiese sido junto a ella…

-Posiblemente. No veo cual es el problema. Hable con ella, no volvimos a encontrar después y así hemos seguido hasta ahora.

-Pero de no haber sido así, ¿No estarías solo?

-Bueno, te tendría a ti. Aunque si te molesta que esté tan cerca, supongo que-

-¡No! No es nada de eso. Sólo, no quiero que estés solo, hermano. –Sicily dejó salir sus dudas y tristeza en esas palabras. Ella no quería ver a su hermano infeliz. La cara que había dejado salir después de la muerte de Etna fue una que estaba llena de miseria, incluso ahora podía ver parte de esa cara en su hermano. Ella no quería que él volviera a ser infeliz. Es por eso que se había esforzado mucho en la felicidad de su hermano desde la muerte de Etna. Aunque al final, parece que siempre terminaba causándole algún problema.

Laharl simplemente suspiró. –Sicily, no soy infeliz. Pasaron muchas cosas en mí vida demasiado rápido, pero dime ¿qué clase se Overlord sería si no pudiese ni plantarle cara a mis propios problemas? Aun tengo que lidiar con algunos, pero no es algo que no pueda solucionar algún día.

-Entonces…

-¿Qué? ¿Todavía tienes más dudas? No me hagas más preguntas idiotas, Sicily.

-Sí. Supongo que no importa.

* * *

><p>-Pleinair, tengo que decirte algo importante más tarde. –Laharl alcanzó a decirle a Pleinair mientras ella se dirigía a la entrada del consejo.<p>

-¿De que se trata?

-Es algo complicado, para resumirlo, Flonne viene de regreso. –Laharl desestimó un poco esas palabras. No quería lucir demasiado interesado, se trataba de su ex después de todo.

El rostro de Pleinair dejó salir una pequeña expresión molesta. – ¿Flonne regresa? ¿Por qué?

-Parece que por fin se enteró de la muerte de Etna, y seguramente viene a llorar un poco. No sé cuanto tiempo pueda quedarse, pero por las dudas mandé a preparar su antigua habitación.

-Ya veo.

-Lo hablaremos más tarde, por ahora supongo que tienes que volver a trabajar.

-El trabajo puede esperar, no es como si ese montón de viejos tuviese muchas visitas después de todo. Simplemente no los consultan tanto como antes. –Tomó a Laharl del brazo y se dirigió al portal de teletransportación. –Hace tiempo que no vamos al pueblo.

-Supongo. ¿Puedes soltarme el brazo?

-No.

-Bien. –Laharl se preguntó qué mosca le había picado ahora a Pleinair. Nunca en su vida podría entender a las mujeres.

Tamia los vio acercarse por el pasillo.

-Buenas tardes Maestro Overlord, buenas tardes Pleinair, parecen estar animados hoy. –Se cubrió la boca para ocultar una pequeña risa, con muy pocos resultados. – ¿Algún lugar en particular hoy?

-El pueblo.

-Supongo que es imposible escaparme de esto, aunque aun no sé cual es el problema. Tamia, sólo has lo que ella dice. –Suspiró con cansancio mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Pleinair, pero no sin ningún resultado. Era como estar sujeto por un gancho de carnicero.

Tamia se concentró en el portal y lo dirigió al pueblo cercano al castillo. –Está hecho. Ahora pueden pasar, Maestro Overlord, futura Maestra Pleinair.

Pleinair pasó por el portal antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que Tamia había dicho, Laharl estuvo apunto de quejarse con ella pero al estar sujeto por Pleinair fue arrastrado hacia el portal sin muchas oportunidades de combatir. Al final, los dos desaparecieron del castillo.

-Hehehe. Ya iba siendo hora de que uno de los dos tomara más iniciativa. –Dijo entre risas cuando el portal de cerro.

-¿Crees que sea hoy?

-Pues si no es hoy entonces no sé cuando será. Ya llevan casi doscientos años de sus "no-citas" y no parece que Laharl progrese en nada. ¿Crees que los rumores de él sean ciertos?

-¿Qué se trasviste?

-No, que es gay.

La conversación siguió así por un tiempo.

* * *

><p>-Nunca te había visto tan dudoso, viejo amigo. –Lamington le sirvió un poco de té en la tasa fina de porcelana, reservada únicamente para estos momentos.<p>

-Yo… me encontré con ya sabes quién hace unas horas. No fue una conversación agradable…

-Con Ai nunca lo es.

Vyers guardó silenció por un incomodo momento mientras miraba el reflejo de su rostro en el té. No se le veía muy bien, había tratado de pensar las palabras correctas para éste momento, pero ahora sentía como si tuviese un enorme nudo en la garganta. El Serafín era su amigo, pero lo cierto era que había veces en las que sentía que no lo conocía.

-¿Cuál es el problema en esta ocasión?

-Flonne regresa al Inframundo.

-¿Y eso es un problema?

Vyers tomó algo de té. –¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no cuando Etna murió? ¿Realmente lo guardaste en secreto para ella?

Esta vez fue el turno del Serafín para guardar silencio. Tomó de su propio té para aclarar su garganta.

-La verdad… es que Flonne parecía inventar muchas excusas cuando trataba de tocar el tema del Inframundo. Quería decirle lo de Etna, pero cada vez que trataba de tocar el tema ella lo desviaba, llegó incluso a inventar excusas tontas como una fuerte diarrea para no tener que escucharme. –Negó con la cabeza. –No sé exactamente el porque.

Las palabras de Ai rondaron por la mente de Vyers.

-Porque ella es demasiado joven…

-¿Disculpa?

-Flonne… era la mejor para ayudar a Laharl, pero seguía siendo demasiado joven e inmadura. Posiblemente todavía lo es… –Vyers no la había visto por un tiempo, en realidad, por mucho que quería tocar el tema de la repentina ida de Flonne, no quería dejar de creer que ella había hecho lo que creyó correcto, y que eventualmente regresaría al Inframundo. Pero ahora era distinto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Vyers.

-Flonne era demasiado inocente e infantil, pero era la mejor candidata para ésta tarea. Y la mejor opción para tratar de traer la paz entre el Inframundo y Celestia. Es de lamentar que las cosas no hubiesen salido como pensábamos.

Vyers miró nuevamente su reflejo pensativa, ¿Cómo habían pensado que todo esto terminaría? ¿Pensaban de la misma forma acaso? Las palabas de Ai resonaron nuevamente en su cabeza, ¿Realmente habían tratado a Laharl como si fuese una marioneta?

-¿No temes por ella? Ai está ahí abajo. Esperando por ella.

-Lo hago, es por eso que no la mandaré sola.

Vyers expresó sorpresa ante eso. –Mandarás ángeles junto con ella. Eso sería como mandar bacas al matadero, Ai destrozará todo lo que se interponga en su camino, especialmente si no puede lastimar a Flonne.

-No ángeles. Un arcángel. Alguien que irá con Flonne por propia voluntad… –Se cortó antes de continuar. Depositó con cuidado la tasa de té sobre la mesa y se tocó la frente con la mano mientras miraba al piso. –Yo… no quiero que bajen.

Vyers nuca antes había visto a su amigo así. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tan… asustado. No es que antes no se hubiese asustado por sus ángeles, pero ahora era diferente, era un terror puro hacia aquellos a quienes quería y sabía que tenían los días contados. Personas a las que no podía salvar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Una vez que bajen. Creo, no, estoy seguro de que Ai los destrozará a los tres por igual. Sólo puedo rezar para que Laharl encuentre un modo de contenerlo, si es que realmente quiere contenerlo después de enterarse.

-¿Enterase de qué? ¿Los tres? ¿De que estas hablando? –Vyers se había levantado deprisa después de eso. –Dímelo, mi amigo. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

-Lo siento. Debí decirte, pero nunca entontaré el modo. Tenías razón, Flonne era demasiado joven. Quizás, de haber esperado un poco más…

-¡Dime que pasa! –Vyers se había puesto furioso por alguna razón. Quería saber exactamente que estaba pasando, ¿A quienes llevaría Flonne al inframundo? ¿Por qué Lamington tenía tanto miedo?

-Traté de utilizar el antiguo protocolo de viajes hacia el Inframundo para aplazar a Flonne y quizás encontrar un modo de que ella viaje sola. Sé que jamás se quedaría, ella quería demasiado a Etna, pero al menos podría tratar de convencerla para viajar sola. No funcionó. Ahora ella y a quienes más ama se dirigen a la boca del lobo. –Se pasó la mano por la boca. – ¿Qué debo hacer, mi amigo? Si no la detengo ella y aquellos a quienes ama seguramente perecerán, pero si lo hago tendré que decirle sobre todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos quinientos años que ella estuvo fuera. Tendré que decirle sobre él. No podría hacerle eso, ella todavía estima mucho a Laharl. Pero…

Vyers sujetó a su amigo por los hombros.

-Cuéntemelo todo. Hazlo y te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para protegerla. Ahora dime, ¿Qué a pasado con Flonne en estos años?

El Serafín parecía mucho más viejo ahora. Había vivido miles de años y sólo ahora parecía manifestar algo de esa eterna sabiduría. Con resignación comenzó a contarle todo a Vyers desde el principio.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso desde el principio? –Vyers rugió de rabia al Serafín.

El Serafín no tuvo palabras para responder.

Vyers apretó sus puños hasta que estos sangraron. –Ai tenía razón. –Por duro que sonara, era la pura verdad en ese momento. –Esa niña era demasiado joven para entender realmente de que hablaba.

-Por favor, no digas eso. Flonne-

-No trates de defenderla. No hace falta. Y en estos momentos realmente no quiero oírlo. Ya tendré mucho que hacer cuando regrese al Inframundo.

-¿La protegerás?

-No prometo nada.

El Serafín lo miró desconcertado. Casi se sintió traicionado.

-No me malinterpretes. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para protegerla, pero no olvides contra quién me enfrentaré. En el peor de los casos yo mismo terminaré asesinado.

-Cierto. Lamento mucho tener que darte esta carga, mi viejo amigo.

-Lo hubiese hecho aun si no me lo hubieses pedido. –Sentenció antes de dirigirse a la salida. –Aun hay muchas cosas que deseo preguntarte, pero por ahora lo dejaremos así. Necesito tiempo para prepararme.

-Supongo que alertar a Laharl está fuera de discusión.

-No subestimes a mi hijo, Lamington. –Vyers parecía ofendido al responder. –Lo que me preocupa es Ai. Él aprovechará cualquier apertura para destrozar todo lo que lo rodea. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es decirle antes que nada.

-Hará preguntas.

-Que trataré de responder lo mejor que pueda.

-Lamento mucho la pesada carga que tendrás que llevar tu solo.

-Díselo a Laharl.

* * *

><p>Los pensamientos en la cabeza de Laharl eran un poco confusos en ese momento. Se sentía bien salir del castillo de vez en cuando, no le agradaba mucho la sensación de encierro que el titulo de Rey parecía traer consigo. En realidad, al ser un tirano tenía la libertad de hacer lo que le plazca, pero no podía ignorar los problemas de otros demonios, especialmente si lo tocaban tan de cerca. Y como la mayoría de los problemas ya habían sido cortados de raíz por una persona desagradable, sólo tenía los problemas surgidos dentro del castillo. Lo que no le permitía salir mucho. Correría el riesgo de que los problemas se acumulasen y… esa persona desagradable vuelva a hacer cosas desagradables.<p>

-Entonces, justo ahora se enteró de la muerte de Etna. –Pleinair lo miró mientras tomaba un poco de hell-cola. Los dos estaban sentados en la banca del parque del pueblo.

-Así parece. –Laharl se sentía muy nervioso por alguna razón. La mirada que le había mandado Pleinair cuando mencionó el regreso de Flonne se sintió como si le estuviesen apuntando a la cabeza con un arma de fuego y meditara cuando presionar el gatillo. En cierta forma todavía se sentía así cuando Pleinair lo miraba. –Realmente no le doy mucha importancia. No sé cuantos días se quedará, o si realmente quiere quedarse más de un día, pero dudo que se quede aquí mucho tiempo.

-¿Estas seguro?

-No. Lo sé. Flonne no cambiaría de hogar de un día al otro sólo por enterarse de la muerte de una antigua amiga, hace doscientos años. En este tiempo seguramente obtuvo algunos lazos que la atarán a Celestia aun si baja al Inframundo. Y dudo que tenga algo aquí que la obligue a quedarse mucho tiempo.

-¿Además de ti? –Pleinair lo acusó.

Laharl suspiró. Todo esto se estaba tornando molesto. –Ella y yo realmente nunca llegamos a terminar. Cuando partió a Celestia dijo que regresaría en unas semanas, y antes de darme cuenta ya habían pasado años sin noticias de ella. Con el tiempo simplemente dejó de importarme. Flonne puede hacer o decir lo que se le antoje. No es mi problema lo que haya pasado y dudo que ésta sea una visita de reconciliación amorosa. –Laharl tomó un poco de su hell-cola, sentía la garganta un poco seca.

Pleinair guardó silencio. Por un momento simplemente fueron ellos dos sentados en el parque sin nada que decir, simplemente tomando hell-cola mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Desde que recibí la nota, menos de una semana.

-¿Tan poco tiempo? Creí que había un protocolo para los viajes de Celestia al Inframundo y viceversa.

-Sí. Pero Flonne siempre fue de insistir cuando algo se le mentía a la cabeza, y parece que el Serafín le da trato especial. No me sorprendería que apareciese a las puertas del castillo esta misma noche, o quizás ya esté ahí haciendo preguntas y buscándome por todo el castillo. O en el Cementerio Estelar.

-Entonces tú y ella no…

-No. Lo dudo mucho en realidad. No sé exactamente que pasará por su cabeza, pero no creo que volvamos a estar juntos.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Flonne al final se la pasaba hablando del amor, pero ni ella misma pudo permanecer fiel a su primer romance. –Negó con la cabeza. –Demasiado joven e inocente, supongo. O quizás se dio cuenta de que yo no era su primer amor real, o algo así.

-No parece que le guardes rencor.

-Ya me desquité con su colección otaku. Se llevará una sorpresa cuando llegue y pregunte por sus figuritas de Robot Ninja Fantasma en el Espacio.

Terminó su hell-cola y arrojó la lata por ahí sin ningún cuidado. –Creo que es hora de regresar. Ambos tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Pleinair suspiró. –Esos viejos sólo quieren que alguien se quede plantado para responder a todas las preguntas aburridas que ellos no quieren. Al final, tú eres el único que termina hablando con ellos.

-¿Debería sentirme alagado?

-No. Todos ellos son un dolor en el culo, dudo que a muchos realmente les interese algo que no sean ellos mismos.

-¿Y qué no a sido así siempre?

Pleinair tiró su lata de hell-cola al piso. –Supongo que sí. Aun así, no me gusta que Flonne regrese así como así.

-¿Celos? –Laharl sonrió con verdadero humor. –Es la primera vez que te veo celosa por alguien.

-Para tener celos tendríamos que tener una relación formal. Hasta ahora sólo hemos estado saliendo en, según tú, no-citas. –Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Laharl perezosamente.

Laharl se rascó la cabeza con molestia. –Supongo que lo que él decía era verdad… –Murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué supongo que está bien llamarlas citas? –Masculló entre dientes mientras se adelantaba.

Pleinair sonrió. –En ese caso… Doscientos años saliendo y ni siquiera has tratado de llegar a primera base.

-Ya cállate.

-Bien. Supongo que puedo esperar un poco más.

* * *

><p>-¿Regresaron tan rápido? –Tamia preguntó extrañada. Generalmente las no-citas de Pleinair y Laharl tomaban dos o tres horas en terminar, incluso más.<p>

-Sí. Simplemente teníamos que discutir algunos puntos. –Laharl pasó de largó a Tamia, como restándole interés.

-Puntos muy importantes. –Pleinair agregó mientras caminaba junto a Laharl.

-¿Enserio? ¿Significa que ya puedo llamarla Maestra Pleinair, o Reina Pleinair? ¿O simplemente Maestra para abreviarlo?

Laharl se quedó paralizado en un segundo después de eso, mientras que Pleinair levantó levemente su cabeza mientras tocaba su labio con su dedo índice, parecía estar pensándolo muy seriamente.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? –Laharl se dio la vuelta y gritó con furia.

-Supongo que aun no… –Tamia parecía algo decepcionada por eso. –…Ahí van 200 Hl.

-¿Qué fue eso último?

-Nada.

-Si de algo sirve, por fin reconoció las no-citas como citas. –Pleinair trató de animarla mientras palmeaba su espalda.

-Bueno, eso me será muy útil en futuras apuestas. Hablando de eso, ¿Ya te dio algún beso? Incluso la mejilla sirve.

Pleinair se sonrojó levemente. –No. Aun no.

-Sigo aquí, ¿Saben? –Laharl estaba molesto por ser ignorado por las dos en su propio castillo. Especialmente con temas tan personales. –No hablen más tonterías, en mi presencia.

-Nos vemos, Tamia.

-Avísenme de cualquier progreso.

-Como si te importara.

Laharl se marchó junto con Pleinair.

* * *

><p>-Laharl.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?

Laharl estaba apunto de retirarse a su cuarto cuando fue detenido por Pleinair. Ya le parecía extraño que lo hubiese seguido hasta su habitación, lo que fuese a preguntarle debía ser importante para detenerlo justo ahora, en el último momento.

Pleinair pareció enmudecer por un segundo hasta que finalmente recuperó su voz. –Antes de la muerte de Etna apenas y habíamos cruzado palabra alguna, y seguramente no lo hubiésemos hecho de no habernos encontrado ese día hace doscientos años. –Sonrió a Laharl. –Estoy feliz por eso. Aunque antes me parecías un mocoso infantil y presumido, creo que eres agradable y sabes escuchar cuando quieres hacerlo. Es por eso, que estoy feliz de que tú y yo hubiésemos hablado ese día, y de que hubiésemos continuado haciéndolo hasta ahora.

-Tch. –Laharl chasqueó la lengua. –Idiota. No digas esas cosas como si fuesen la gran cosa. Simplemente nos encontramos y ya está. Realmente no esperaba que llegáramos hasta este punto.

-¿No?

-Imagine que tarde o temprano nos aburriríamos del otro, o que sacaríamos alguna excusa para no vernos y de ahí pasaríamos devuelta a lo rutinario. –Laharl desvió la vista algo sonrojado. –Yo… no me esperaba que terminaría con un "nos vemos luego" y que realmente nos veríamos luego. Ni siquiera sé porque comenzamos a… salir.

Pleinair bajó la mirada. -…Para llenar un hueco, quizás.

-¿Un hueco?

Pleinair negó con la cabeza. –Ya no importa. No es como si ninguno de los dos hubiese esperado que las cosas siguiesen así. Pero como te dije, estoy feliz por eso.

-Bah. Deja de decir cursilerías.

-…Es por eso… –Pleinair lo sujetó de la bufanda con dos dedos, impidiendo que entrara a la habitación. –Laharl, si algo te está molestando eres libre de decírmelo.

-Justo ahora me siento algo molesto. –Se cruzó de brazos.

Pleinair sonrió. –Está bien entonces.

Antes de que Laharl pudiese volver a hablar Pleinair cerró las distancias entre ellos y lo beso en los labios suavemente. Laharl se quedó de piedra. Aunque Laharl y Flonne habían tenido una relación antes, en realidad no se habían dado un beso aun. Lo que Pleinair estaba haciendo era literalmente su primer beso.

Después de unos segundos Pleinair se separó.

-Sí yo no tomaba la iniciativa entonces nunca llegaríamos más lejos que las citas. –Se separó de un Laharl aun conmocionado por el beso. –Cuando estés listo para hablar, yo te escucharé, Laharl. –Se dio la vuelta y se retiró.

Laharl se quedó viéndola partir con la boca entre abierta. Aun estaba algo afectado por lo sucedido, nunca había esperado que Pleinair fuera tan, ¿Impulsiva quizás? O que realizara el ataque de forma tan repentina.

Laharl se cubrió la boca con la bufanda y entró al cuarto. –Supongo que ya es algo formal, aunque… –No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Pleinair. –No es como si realmente pudiese contarle todos mis problemas.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Dentro de la habitación cerrada comenzaron a oírse leves aplausos.


	3. Chapter 3

Ai estaba acostado en la cama de Laharl aplaudiendo con gracia mientras veía a Laharl acercarse.

-Ya era hora de que alguno de los dos hiciese algún movimiento. –Apoyó su cabeza en su mano mientras suspiraba. –Pero tenía entendido que era el hombre quien daba el primer paso. Supongo que ya sabemos quién llevará las riendas de la relación.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¿Es que no puedo venir a felicitarte por tú primer beso?

-Acosador.

Ai se rió ligeramente. –Me alegra que tu primer beso haya sido con Pleinair y no con Flonne. Esa estúpida sólo se atrevía a besarte en la mejilla, aun después de su noviazgo. Vaya perdida de tiempo con esa niña. Al menos ahora tienes la oportunidad de irte de villa virgen y ascender a las grandes ligas.

-Eres desagradable. –Laharl se sentó en la silla de la pequeña mesa de la habitación. –Pero no creo que hayas venido únicamente para felicitarme por mi primer beso o hacer estúpidos comentarios sexuales, ¿Qué quieres realmente?

-Dinero, sexo, wiski, un montón de armas, destrucción, la cabeza de Flonne en una lanza en el patio, pruebas de que el Serafín es un pederasta; las he estado reuniendo por años, pero el hijo de puta es muy bueno escondiéndolas. Y por supuesto, te quiero a ti.

Laharl dejó escapar una mueca de asco. –Sólo di lo que tengas que decir, aun tengo trabajo que hacer.

Ai se sentó en la cama y estiró sus brazos. –Directo al punto, si tan sólo hubieses sido igual de directo con Pleinair hace años esta cama doble podría servir a su verdadero propósito.

-¿Es que sólo piensas en obscenidades de todo tipo?

-Pienso en el placer. Antes de que digas algo, no estoy hablando del placer del sexo. Estoy hablando del placer de aquello que disfrutamos. No es mi culpa si muchos asocian el placer con las relaciones carnales de todo tipo. Muchos obtienen placer con el sencillo arte de caminar por el parque en un día soleado, tomar helado con mamá y papá, pasear al perro, jugar videojuegos. Aunque para mí, el placer se encuentra en lugares más oscuro, aunque creo que tú ya me comprendes. ¡Oh, no es necesario que digas nada! –Ai lo detuvo antes de que hablara. –Me comprendes, Laharl, eso es algo que no puedes negar.

Laharl desvió la vista.

-Muerte y destrucción, esos podríamos considerarlos pasatiempo, pero pasatiempos constructivos y útiles. Dos actos en los que encuentro un gran placer. Después sigue la realidad; la verdad de todo aquello que nos rodea, un mundo sin mentiras. Detesto las mentiras. Las mentiras pueden ser horribles para muchas personas, pero desgraciadamente necesarias para evitar crisis que traerían más muerte, destrucción y desesperación. Pero eso no cambia mi opinión, detesto las mentiras y me causa un gran placer la verdad. Es por eso que no miento.

-¿Tú punto?

-No te mentiré Laharl. Nunca. La mentira es demasiado desagradable, y en un mundo donde se vive de mentiras es más sencillo para mí decir la verdad. Aun si la verdad puede ser tan hermosamente cruel…

-No me refiero a eso. Sólo dime que quieres y vete de aquí. –Laharl no sabía como habían desviado la conversación hasta ese punto. Todo lo que necesitaba eran sus razones y ya no tendría razones para continuar frente a él.

-No lo tomes a mal, últimamente no he tenido tiempo para hablar mucho contigo. No me culpes por aprovechar este momento.

-Y yo que creí que por fin te estabas aburriendo de mí. –Laharl respondió con sarcasmo.

-Nunca podría.

Esas simples palabra transmitieron un severo escalofrío que recorrió toda la columna vertebral de Laharl.

Ai se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. –De todas formas, es cierto, no estoy aquí sólo para darte consejos mientras recorres el camino de los hombres, al menos no del todo. Dime Laharl, ¿Tienes idea de cuantos demonios desconocidos los estuvieron siguiendo a ti y a Pleinair mientras tenían su pequeña discusión sobre la pequeña perra?

-Tres. –Respondió sin dudar. –Lo de costumbre. –Estaba acostumbrado a ser seguido. La mayoría eran demonios que querían robarle el titulo de Overlord, otros simplemente lo investigaban en busca de alguna debilidad que transmitirles a sus jefes. La verdad hacia tiempo que había dejado de importarle mucho.

Ai negó con la cabeza. –Catorce.

-¿Qué? Imposible, yo sentí a-

-Los estúpidos que no podrían eliminar su presencia aunque su jodida vida dependiera de ello, lo cual es triste porque sus vidas sí dependen de ello. Hubo otros once demonios que te estaban observando a ti y tu novia. Y déjame decirte que eran muy buenos para ocultarse, aunque no lo suficiente para mí.

Un temor escapó de la cabeza de Laharl.

-Ellos… ya sabes, ¿Aquí?

-Relájate. Se dispersaron cuando regresaste al castillo, no parecen tener órdenes de seguirte dentro de él.

Laharl suspiró con alivio había algunas cosas que preferiría mantener sólo para él.

-Y eso es lo preocupante. Si la misma persona los envió entonces no escatima en los gastos de la calidad, y si no, bueno, te has hecho con muchos enemigos. Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es que te hayan seguido exclusivamente fuera del castillo. Ellos no estaban interesados en ver lo que pasa dentro de estas murallas.

-Supongo que eso significa que no están en busca de mi trono.

-Y que conocen a tu novia.

Era cierto, ellos seguramente habían visto a Pleinair. Quizás estaban investigando sus relaciones y no sus debilidades, de ser así entonces…

-Poco probable. –Ai meditó un momento con su mano sobre su barbilla. – ¿No te parece extraño que esto empiece justo después de recibir la carta de Celestia?

-¿Crees que estén relacionados de algún modo? De ser así, ¿Por qué investigarme fuera del castillo?

-Sólo son teorías Laharl. Podríamos estar aquí toda la noche y el día de mañana pensando en miles de ellas. Tantas puertas abiertas, y tan pocas ventanas. Necesitamos más información, quizás aun pueda atrapar a uno… si me lo permites, por supuesto.

-No.

-Lo supuse. –Ai no pareció enfadado por esa negativa por parte de Laharl, es más pareció un poco divertido por ella. –En fin, no te distraeré más. Te deseó la mejor de las suertes con Pleinair, y que dentro de poco por fin estén compartiendo una cama. En lo preferible el mismo día que la zorra regrese de Celestia, y que se meta para investigar los extraños ruidos de hace diez horas.

-Ya lárgate pervertido.

-En fin, ya va siendo hora de que duerma un poco de todas formas. Pero me mantendré alerta por ti. Nos vemos, Laharl.

Laharl esperó a que la presencia de Ai desapareciese, pero aun así no podía estar seguro de que realmente hubiese desaparecido. Ai siempre estaría cerca, eso es algo de lo que siempre podía estar seguro. Un maldito monstruo obsesionado con él, y lo peor de todo, a veces un monstruo necesario. Lo bastante bueno en lo que hace para que Laharl no dudase de que realmente lo habían estado siguiendo al menos once profesionales.

No había muchos demonios que ahora pudiesen comprar los servicios de verdaderos asesinos que él no pudiese sentir, así que eso reducía enormemente la lista de sospechosos. Si se toma en cuenta de que fue realmente un solo demonio quién contrató a los catorce profesionales.

-Pero que perdida de dinero…

Samuel y Ezequiel eran los más sospechosos. Se había jurado siempre sospechar de esos dos traidores cada vez que algo malo pasara, aunque últimamente habían estado en calma. De hecho, no había oído de ellos desde que por fin dejaron de ser necesarios cuando se completó la estructuración de fondos.

…

Sí. Tal vez no fueron ellos. Y dudaba que alguna vez volviera a verlos.

Tampoco creía que hubiese muchos demonios a los que les interesase mucho sus relaciones personales, a excepción de Madara, y el resultado fue un mensaje muy claro para cualquiera que se metiese con los suyos. El pobre diablos todavía estaba gritando en las mazmorras.

-Tarde o temprano lo descubriré, por ahora supongo que no puedo hacer nada. Aunque tampoco es que me importase tanto…

* * *

><p>-Sé que le prometí a Laharl que no haría nada, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras un montón de asesinos lo busca. Que problema, se va a enojar mucho conmigo. ¿Tú que piensas?<p>

El asesino tenía sus brazos y piernas en un ángulo anti-natural. Sus ojos habían sido extraídos sin el menor cuidado y tenía una herida en el estomago por donde podían verse una gran cantidad de tripas.

-Vamos, vamos, que todavía puedes hablar. Tuve cuidado para no destrozar nada demasiado importante cuando metí mis manos en ti. Mierda, eso me hizo sentir un poco sucia por dentro. –Se rascó la nuca con sus manos aun chorreando sangre, lo que le dejó un poco rojo su cabello. –En fin, realmente me gustaría poder decir que si no me das respuestas se las sacaré a tus compañeros, pero apenas y tuve el tiempo para alcanzarlos a ustedes cuatro, y tuve suerte de que se reunieran. Y sí, lo admito, me emocioné de más con los otros tres.

Detrás de Ai había un espectáculo grotesco. El piso estaba cubierto totalmente de entrañas, viseras y partes de cuerpos arrancadas en lo que podría ser un mar rojo. Algunas de esas partes todavía unidas a la cabeza aun se movían levemente y trataban de gritar de dolor, pero sin su lengua y con algunos pulmones arrancados solo eran gorgoteos sangrientos.

-Al menos tuve cuidado contigo, aunque fue pura suerte que tú tuvieses el suficiente cuidado para permanecer oculto, y la estupidez de quedarte a mirar. Posiblemente hubieses podido escapar de mí mientras pasaba el rato con tus compañeros. Ahora, ¿Qué tal si hablamos? Ai extendió la mano y la hundió dentro de la herida en el vientre del demonio. El demonio parecía aullar de dolor mientras que Ai hundía su mano hasta la muñeca y sujetaba sus intestinos. La retiró lentamente mientras sujetaba los intestinos del demonio. –Aquí, el tamaño justo.

Lágrimas rojas salían de los huecos donde antes habían estado sus ojos. Era un espectáculo cruel y patético.

Ai pasó los intestinos por el cuello del demonio y lo ató como una cuerda.

-Sabes, es una suerte que ustedes se hubiesen reunido en un lugar tan alejado del pueblo. Aun puedo verlo desde esta pequeña colina. Es un movimiento astuto, reunirse en un lugar tan obvio y a la vez tan alejado. Nadie sospecharía que las cuatro sombras hablando a lo lejos son asesinos entrenados. –Se acercó a un árbol cercano. –O que alguien está a punto de cometer un suicidio exagerado.

El demonio comenzó a patalear con sus piernas rotas y a mover frenéticamente sus brazos destrozados al darse cuenta de lo que Ai iba a hacer. Pero las fuerzas lo habían abandonado.

-Última oportunidad, ¿Hablaras? –Ai había saltado fácilmente a una de las ramas del árbol y comenzaba a levantar al demonio con sus propios intestinos mientras seleccionaba una buena rama.

-¡N-N-N-No lo sabemos! A la ma-mayoría… nos reunieron por separado… y nos pusieron a espiar al Rey. –Su voz era entrecortada y jadeante. –No somos asesinos, somos espías. ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro!

-Ya veo. –El cuerpo del demonio parecía descender lentamente de nuevo al piso. –Eso es todavía más problemático. –Entonces ascendió todavía más rápido. Ai destruyó parte de una rama en el árbol. La parte que aun quedaba unida al árbol quedo lo bastante puntiaguda para que algo pudiese ser atravesado. Entonces empaló parte de los intestinos y comenzó a girarlos por la rama mientras el demonio gritaba y ascendía lentamente.

-Y… así. ¿Qué tal? El lazó me salió bastante bonito, ¿No? A cierto, ya no tienes ojos. Lastima.

Un grotesco lazo de intestinos rojos había sido formado al final de todos esos giros para mantener al demonio elevado.

-Que problema. Al final no pude sacar mucho. –Ai se apoyó en el árbol mientras el demonio seguía convulsionando fuertemente junto a él. –Y dudo que Laharl deje pasar esto. O bueno, es un sacrificio aceptable para mantenerlo a salvo.

Miró al cielo sobre su cabeza. Antaño siempre era de noche en esta parte del Inframundo, pero eso era simplemente por los caprichos de su pequeño Overlord. Cuando la siembra empezó a ser necesaria se necesitó un sol sobre sus cabezas. Ahora el día y la noche estaban perfectamente equilibrados.

-Laharl… Espero que ésta noche por fin te conviertas en adulto. Ya diste tu primer beso después de doscientos años de no-citas, tienes que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y borraría un poco los rumores de tu sexualidad el tener un poco de sexo con una chica. O al menos por fin olvidarte de ella… ¿Tu qué crees amigo? –Miró al bulto de carne que aun se retorcía junto a él.

-¡GRa! ¡GUmphm! ¡AHH!

-Tú lo has dicho camarada. –Lo golpeó levemente en la pierna mientras se iba. –Tengo que irme, pero disfruté mucho de nuestro tiempo juntos. Volveré a llamarte… Y soy yo quien quiere borrar los rumores sobre la sexualidad de Laharl, que basura.

* * *

><p>Laharl estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación. Debieron haber pasado tres horas desde que había llegado a su habitación y aun tenía trabajo que hacer.<p>

…

…

…

-Hijo de puta.

* * *

><p>-Barbara. Necesito que supervises la reconstrucción en el segundo piso, esos prinnies perezosos apenas han hecho algún progreso. –Desde la muerte de Etna, la mano de obra prinnie había bajado su productividad. Había tan pocos capacitados para manejarlos como ella…<p>

-Entendido, Maestro Overlord.

-Bien, y asegúrate de que lo terminen para mañana. Ya estoy harto de las corrientes de aire cada vez que pasó por el pasillo. –Laharl se dirigió a la sala del trono, ahora tenía que estar sentado durante dos horas esperando alguna audiencia. Eran generalmente cinco, pero como perdió dos en su habitación serían sólo dos, y no pensaba recuperarlas. Ya tenía demasiado sentándose en ese estúpido trono durante cinco horas.

-Maestro Overlord… –Barbara lo sujetó levemente por la bufanda roja mientras se iba.

-¿Uh? –Laharl la miró un poco desconcertado. Aunque Barbara había demostrado haber ganado cierta libertad sobre si misma, ese tipo de reacciones seguían siendo raras. Algo grave debía haber pasado. – ¿Cuál es el problema?

Barbara parecía algo dudosa de contestar. Eso preocupó aun más a Laharl. Inmediatamente, el rostro sonriente de Ai apareció en su mente. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho esta vez para preocupar incluso a Barbara?

-¿…Pleinair?

Laharl no escuchó totalmente la pregunta, pero reconoció el nombre de Pleinair.

-¿Pleinair? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasó algo con ella? ¿Qué pasó? –Su voz dejó salir más preocupación de la que debería mientras sujetaba a Barbara por los hombros, y Barbara pareció ensombrecer más su semblante.

-¿Es cierto que tiene una relación seria con Pleinair?

-¿Eh? –La cara de Laharl casi parecía apunto de caerse. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Algunos rumores habían recorrido el castillo y Barbara quería asegurarse que fueran ciertos? No lo veía en lo acostumbrado sobre Barbara.

-No es necesario que conteste. Es más, ya lo hizo. Con su permiso. –Barbara se retiró a un ritmo más apresurado de lo común hasta perderse en una esquina. Laharl casi pensó ver pequeñas gotas de agua que brillaban como el cristal caerse de su cara.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

* * *

><p>Vyers se encontraba un tanto dudoso de como actuar. Había llegado al castillo hace apenas cinco minutos y no estaba realmente seguro de como abordar el tema Flonne con Laharl. A diferencia de Ai, Vyers había tenido pocos tratos con Laharl. No, su hijo no necesitaba ya ningún tipo de supervisión por su parte o ayuda externa. No desde Ai, aunque la ayuda externa que ese monstruo le brinda no es precisamente pasiva.<p>

Al principio trato de encontrar un modo de acercarse a Laharl como un amigo para brindarle apoyo moral. Incluso había regresado a Celestia para tratar de encontrar alguna respuesta de parte de su buen amigo el Serafín, si es que aun podría llamarlo un amigo. No obtuvo mucho sobre Flonne, y por confianza a su amigo decidió no entrometerse con la creencia de que podrían estar actuando fuerzas muy fuertes contra ellos, y que su presencia sólo podría complicarlo más.

-Que estúpido que fui.

Doscientos años después… Etna perdió se perdió. De una forma brutal según había oído. Parte de él se sintió responsable por eso. Ciento setenta años después de la partida de Flonne había intentado, en cierta forma, un acercamiento entre Laharl y Etna. Ya sea simples encuentros que los obligaran a trabajar juntos o a acercarse más. Pensó que eso podría ser un medio para sanar su corazón. Y treinta años después de eso…

Se preguntó si él no había tenido algo que ver con eso.

Ai ya había dejado más que claro que detesta que manipulen a Laharl, pero sobreestimo la restricción que le impedía lastimar a Etna y continuó adelante. Jamás supo que pudo haber ocurrido para que Ai encontrara una manera de acabar con ella, pero la culpa de lo ocurrido todavía lo carcomía por dentro.

-Pero no esta vez. –Se dijo a si mismo. Esta vez sería diferente. No habría sorpresas para Laharl, no trataría de mover los hilos desde las sombras bajo la excusa de lo mejor para él. Tenía que verlo cara a cara y decirle todo lo que sabía sobre Flonne y su regreso al Inframundo. –Definitivamente, no dejaré que nadie muera esta vez. –Entonces se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y se puso en cuclillas. –Pero como exactamente esperan que le diga a Laharl tantas cosas sobre Flonne y Celestia sin revelarle que tengo tratos con el Serafín. Sin mencionar quién soy realmente. –No dudaba que Ai hace tiempo que estaba buscando un modo de deshacerse de él, y esta podría ser la ocasión perfecta.

Si cualquiera hubiese desviado su vista sobre la torre este del castillo, hubiese visto a un demonio hacer poses muy ridículas mientras balbuceaba frases inconexas la una a la otra.

-¿Um? –Por el rabillo del ojo vio a cierto demonio inexpresivo con un conejo en sus brazos. –_Pleinair._ –Su rostro regreso a su semblante serio.

Pleinair había comenzado a verse con Laharl después de la muerte de Etna. Ellos dos no habían tenido mucho que ver el uno con el otro antes que eso, a excepción de las reuniones con el Concejo. En realidad, Vyers nunca hubiese podido imaginárselos saliendo o coma una pareja siquiera. Y, sin embargo, ambos parecían haber empezado a congeniar bastante bien el uno con él otro.

-Realmente me hiciste tener miedo por un tiempo, Pleinair. –Pensó en las veces que había estado vigilando sus citas, oculto como un mero acosador de menores, aguantando las miradas de asco de demonios que lo veían tirado tras los arbustos espiando a dos niños. –Aun tengo miedo.

Pleinair no estaría a salvo mientras Ai siguiese ahí afuera. Vyers sabía que del mismo modo en que Ai podía apoyar la relación de Pleinair y Laharl todos estos años, podría destrozarla sin piedad en cualquier segundo ante la más mínima sospecha de que pudiese lastimar a Laharl de cualquier modo. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío al pensar que probablemente ya lo había pensado, y que fue la alta estima que Laharl tenía con ella lo que le había salvado la vida.

-Esperen. Eso es. No tengo que hablar con Laharl, podría simplemente… No… –Dejó escapar esa idea casi al instante. Pensó en acercarse a Pleinair para transmitirle lo que sabía, incluso confiarle su identidad al pensar que lo entendería a sabiendas de que era por el bien de Laharl. Pero tendría que hablarle sobre Celestia, Flonne, él mismo, el Serafín… Ai. Y guardarlo en secreto. Ai notaría cualquier leve cambio en Pleinair y… y quizás el modo en que Pleinair miraba a Laharl cambiaria… entonces Ai…

-Mierda. –Golpeó el borde de la torre y una gran cantidad de piedras salieron volando antes de caer. –Como se supone que hable con Laharl de este modo.

Su último recurso era decírselo directamente y aceptar su destino, pero él era uno de los pocos que podrían hablar con Ai. Que sabían la verdad que se ocultaba detrás de él. Si moría no habría nadie que le diera cara para detenerlo. Quizás no físicamente, algunas de las reuniones que habían mantenido habían dado lugar a gran cantidad de debates en los que, aun siendo pocos, Vyers había podido perpetuar la vida de muchos… incluyendo la propia.

Se podría decir que Vyers era un cuidador de perros. Sólo que había un único perro que cuidar. Un perro gigantesco de tres cabezas que podría devorarlo de un momento a otro si no tenía cuidado. Pero a fin de cuentas una obligación y responsabilidad que estaba dispuesto a aceptar y darle cara cuando hacia falta.

Algo más pasó por su cabeza… era una locura… una condena a muerte súbita que podría costarle todo si fallaba. Pero era quizás la única posibilidad que tenía de preservarlo todo. Pero un paso en falso, y todo se perdería en la nada. No sólo su vida, sino también la de Flonne y sus seres queridos se perdería.

-Jejeje. –Se rió sin gracia. –Quizás me estoy dando demasiada importancia. Si con mi muerte se solucionara todo esto, no me importaría entregarme yo mismo a Ai.

Él no se sentía como alguien verdaderamente importante, no lo había hecho en años. Años tortuosos y llenos de muerte, donde la vida de muchos había dependido de sus palabras y acciones. Y quizás, al final, él fue el único responsable de que todo esto comenzase en primer lugar.

* * *

><p>Una parte de él se estaba negando en pensar en ella. Flonne eventualmente aparecería por el Portal Dimensional, y era obligatorio que al menos, él y Sicily asistieran para darle la bienvenida. Podría incluir a Barbara en el grupo, Xenolito definitivamente no estaría ahí. Pleinair se había ganado el derecho de asistir, pero no la forzaría si ella no quería reunirse con Flonne.<p>

Nuevamente empujo todo eso a una esquina de su mente. El cuarto de Flonne sería terminado esta misma noche, y Flonne seguramente llegaría en menos de dos o tres días desde ahora. Lo enfadaba pensar en esa carta, debería haber la quemado cuando…

-¿Qué? –Abrió los ojos. Cualquiera que lo viese juraría que acababa de despertar de un mal sueña. –_Quemé esa carta… _–Pensó para si mismo. –_Yo la quemé. Entonces como pudo Sicily…_ –Se sujetó la cabeza con molestia. Estaba seguro de que quemó la carta con fuego azul después de leerla. ¿Entonces como pudo Sicily encontrarla? ¿Por qué no le llamó eso la atención desde el inicio? ¿Había estado tan absorto en la conversación que tuvo con Xenolito que no lo había notado? No. Definitivamente no hubiese pasado eso por alto.

-¿Qué pasó? –No podía encontrar una explicación razonable para que una carta que había destruida pudiese regresar de esa forma. A menos que algún hechizo la hiciese regresar, pero a Laharl le pareció una carta común y corriente. Definitivamente no había magia. Simplemente había regresado… o quizás… ¿Nunca la destruyó realmente? –La destruí… –Murmuró. –Definitivamente la destruí.

-Errr. ¿Maestro Overlord, dud?

-¿Mmm? –Laharl desvió su vista al pequeño prinny junto a él.

El prinny parecía aterrado, apunto de explotar de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto… –Tragó saliva buscando las palabras adecuadas en su boca, pico, lo que sea. –No. Es sólo que desde hace un segundo… parecía algo… dud.

-¿Parecía dud? –Laharl levantó una ceja.

-¡No, dud¡ –El prinny se apresuró para corregirse. –Simplemente, fuera de lugar, dud.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, dud. –Puso una aleta en su pico. –No parecía estar aquí. Aun cuando lo estaba, dud. Como si su mente se encontrara en otra parte, dud.

Laharl agitó la palma de su mano restándole importancia. – ¿Y para eso me llamaste? Cielos.

-Parecía estar sufriendo, dud.

Laharl lo miró peligrosamente.

-Es decir, dud. Awwg, dud, dud. –El prinny tembló, definitivamente iba a explotar.

-Eso no te importa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sentado aquí? –Intentó cambiar de tema.

-Esto… cerca de cuarenta y siete minutos. dud.

-Con eso basta. –Saltó del trono. –Que los estúpidos se encarguen de sus propios problemas aburridos.

-¡Maestro Overlord, dud¡

Laharl ya no lo escuchaba, simplemente saltó por la ventana y se fue. Ya estaba cansado de repetir esas cinco horas dos veces por semana. Quizás debía de acortarlas otra vez.

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Pleinair ya habrá terminado de trabajar? <em>–A diferencia suya, Pleinair no podía escapar tan fácilmente de sus deberes. –Bueno, supongo que tendré que esperar un poco más. Además, todavía tengo asuntos que tratar. –Desde la punta más alta del castillo dirigió su vista a la habitación de su hermana. Ella todavía no estaba ahí, pero seguramente no tardaría en aparecer. Tenía algunas preguntas para ella, pero realmente no tenía prisa por encontrarles respuesta. Si es que ella las tenía.

Una parte de él no quería hacerlas. Pero otra le exigía cerciorarse de que no estaba imaginando cosas. Además, era simplemente una carta que aparecía de la nada. Y quizás estaba demasiado cansado para darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Y la charla con Ai… hablar con Ai siempre lo cansaba y nueve de diez veces lo ponían de mal humor. Sí, quizás no tuviese que hablar con Sicily después de todo.

-Entonces que se supone que haga ahora. Trató de buscar algo con lo que distraerse mientras tanto. No podía ir al portal, Tamia se las arreglaría para mandarlo de nuevo a ese estúpido trono otra vez. Y tampoco podía ir al Mundo Item, por que Nadia haría lo mismo sólo para molestarlo. Y aunque quisiese, no podía ver a Pleinair, por que él mismo le había dicho que relación y trabajo eran dos cosas distintas, aunque eso fue en sus no-citas. Pero se sentiría humillado si simplemente se diese la vuelta ahora.

-Supongo que podría entrenar con Barbara. –Todavía tenía dudas sobre lo que había pasado antes. ¿Por qué era tan importante su relación con Pleinair para ella? –Quizás quería tener la delantera en apuestas. –Desestimó ese pensamiento. Barbara podría tener cierto nivel de voluntad propia, pero no podía imaginársela con una boleta en mano gritando por que hiciese esto y aquello sólo para ganar unos cuantos dólares.

-Quizás sea el mundo a mí alrededor el que se está volviendo una locura.

Miró a su espalda. Detrás del castillo había un inmenso campo de flores blancas. Nunca entendió por qué no quemó todo ese lugar después de que Flonne dejara en claro que no volvería. Aunque tenía que admitir que le daba algo de vida al lugar. Tampoco es como si fuese a ir ahí. Estaba aburrido, pero no lo suficiente para correr alrededor de un montón de flores.

-¿Videojuegos? –Podría encerrarse en su alcoba y jugar videojuegos todo el día, pero no había sido lo mismo sin Etna, ella al menos le daba alguien a quién vencer.

Una luz se encendió en el cuarto de Sicily.

Laharl sus piró.

* * *

><p>Sicily estaba había comenzado a sacarse la ropa. Había corriendo de un lugar a otro para saber más acera del regreso de Flonne, pero aparte de las órdenes de su hermano y la nota en su cuarto no había sabido nada más. Trató de preguntarle a Pleinair pero ella simplemente se limitó sonreírle dulcemente y agitar su cabeza. Esa sonrisa la había tomado totalmente desprevenida. Ya había visto antes sonreír a Pleinair, pero nunca de esa forma. No fue hasta que dobló la esquina que se sintió lo bastante segura para salir corriendo hasta su cuarto.<p>

Lo único que quería hacer ahora era darse un baño y-

-Sicily.

-Ah, buenas tardes hermano mayor.

-Buenas tardes.

Durante un segundo todo se quedó en pausa.

Sicily estaba desnuda a excepción de la ropa que tenía en sus manos y Laharl estaba sentado en la ventana sin la más leve expresión.

-¡WAAAAAHH¡ ¡¿Hermano?¡ ¡¿Qué haces aquí?¡ –Sicily gritó tan fuerte que fuera de su cuarto dos demonios y un dragón que pasaban por casualidad cayeron al piso. Entonces saltó detrás de la cama y comenzó a quitar las sabanas mientras se mantenía en el piso totalmente oculta, y roja como un tomate.

Laharl simplemente esperó que su hermana terminara sin cambiar de expresión.

Cuando Sicily terminó estaba totalmente envuelta con las sabanas, casi parecía una pequeña oruga.

-¡Hermano¡ -Gritó mientras sacaba su cabeza de detrás de la cama.

-Tengo que acerté algunas preguntas, Sicily.

-¿Eh? Esta bien, digo ¡No¡ ¡No puedes meterte de esa forma al cuarto de una chica mientras se cambia¡

-Una chica que es mi hermana pequeña. –Laharl terminó. –Y no lo haría si esto no fuera realmente importante.

Sicily se atragantó un poco mientras se mordía el labio inferior y trataba de contener las lágrimas. No sabía que le afectaba más: que su hermano la viese desnuda o que no hubiese habido ninguna reacción de su parte.

-Bien, pero yo también quiero preguntarte algunas cosas.

-Trato. Yo empiezo. ¿Dónde encontraste la nota de Flonne? –Laharl quiso dejar eso claro desde el principio.

-¿Eh? ¿La nota? Estaba sobre la mesa de tu cuarto. Ahí también te dejé las galletas, ¿Te gustaron?

-Estuvieron deliciosas.

Los ojos de Sicily parecieron brillar como estrellas.

-Me toca otra vez.

-¿Eh? Pero yo no te he preguntado nada. –Sicily se quejó.

-Me preguntaste si las galletas me habían gustado.

-Pero…

-¿Notaste algo extraño en la nota? ¿Cenizas quizás? ¿Parecía haber sido reconstruida desde cero?

-¿Desde cero? –Sicily no entendía muy bien esa pregunta. –Yo… simplemente la vi ahí. Cuando reconocí el sello de Celestia no pude evitar leerla, ¿Eso es importante?

-No. Por cierto, eso último fue una pregunta. Es mi turno otra vez.

-Aww. Eso es trampa.

-… ¿Podría decirme donde estuve antes de encontraras la nota? –Preguntó finalmente.

A Sicily le pareció una pregunta extraña. – Hermano mayor se encontró con hermana mayor, ¿No?

-Sí… Supongo. –Desvió la vista.

-¡Eso último no fue una pregunta valida¡ Tengo derecho a la mía. –Sicily gritó levantando todo su cuerpo aun cubierto. Laharl inclinó su cabeza levemente mientras levantaba una ceja, de esa forma Sicily casi parecía una serpiente con cabeza de niña. Ese tipo de demonios eran realmente molestos, por lo que a Laharl no le gusto mucho ver a su hermana así.

Suspiró. –Adelante, creo que es todo… por ahora al menos. –Murmuró lo último en voz baja.

Sicily tragó saliva. Ahora podría hacer la pregunta que quisiese. …Si pudiese pensar claramente que tipo de pregunta podría hacer entonces las cosas podrían ser perfectas.

-Esto… yo…

Laharl decidió darle algo de apoyo. Supuso que se lo debía después de la humillación de verla desnuda.

-No existe límite de tiempo. –Dijo por fin. –Puedes pensarla todo lo que quieras y cuando la tengas simplemente búscame. –Se paró en la ventana con su cuerpo fuera, dispuesto a irse.

-¡Espera¡ –La llamada de Sicily lo detuvo. Sicily se acercó reptando como una pequeña oruga. –Hermano…

Los ojos de Sicily más que decididos, y por un momento Laharl pensó que la siguiente pregunta pueda tocarle fibras muy personales. Quizás desencadenar algo que podría… que podría terminar con una oruga aplastada. Una imagen del cuerpo de Etna cruzó su cabeza. Una simple respuesta a una pregunta, eso era todo lo que había desencadenado todo. Y como en esa ocasión, Laharl no había hecho la pregunta, pero estaba forzado a contestarla. No. No lo estaba, podría irse y simplemente ignorarla. Eso era todo. No estaba obligado a responder. No como antes.

-_Etna…_

-¿Podría haber sido yo?

La pregunta lanzó chispas al corazón de Laharl, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Sicily sabía algo. ¿Podría haber sido ella en lugar de Etna? Laharl temía más a la respuesta que a la pregunta en si. ¿Ella sabía? ¿Sicily sabía? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cuánto sabía?

Sicily parecía algo apenada mientras la miraba. – ¿Podría haber sido yo en lugar de Pleinair?

-¿Eh? –Tan rápido como inició, la sensación se detuvo.

Sicily parecía tratar de hundir su cabeza en las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo.

-Quiero decir… si no te hubieses reunido con ella y eso… no es que no me agrade ni nada… es sólo qué… –Se había puesto aun más roja.

Laharl suspiró. Sabía acerca de los sentimientos confusos de su hermana y con ello de las consecuencias psicológicas si no los trataba. Sí, tenía que darle crédito a Ai por eso. Él le había hablado de las consecuencias en un crecimiento separado y los factores externos que los obligaron a acercare después de su reunión. El que en ese momento fueran de especies distintas y Laharl mantuviese su negativa hacia verla como una hermana y ella se esforzara tanto por recobrar el tiempo perdido… En resumen, Sicily está confundiendo fraternidad con amor.

Según Ai, y no es que le de crédito de nada, la cura está en el tiempo, darle a entender siempre que pueda su conexión familiar y no pasarse de la raya. Como si lo último fuese algo que valiera la pena discutir.

Laharl podría simplemente salir por la ventana y escapar de esto, pero nuevamente un concejo del maldito Ai, que para su desgracia siempre eran buenos, eso podría perjudicar más las cosas. Depende del buen trabajo que hizo en estos años para darle a entender a Sicily que su relación es puramente sanguínea y por ende fraterna, Laharl se arriesgaba a que creyese qué; o huía de sus sentimientos hacia ella, o huía de ella. Eso último hubiese estado bien si no pudiese hacerle creer que le daba asco.

Rascándose la cabeza Laharl volvió a sentarse.

Sicily parecía realmente avergonzada por lo que había dicho. De un momento a otro había dejado salir lo que sentía, o mejor dicho, lo que ella creía que sentía.

Entonces una mano fue a dar a su cabeza y la acarició levemente.

-Sicily. Esto que te diré no lo voy a repetir en ningún momento. –Dijo finalmente. –Tú… eres una buena hermanita. Siempre estas dispuesta a brindarme ayuda y apoyo, en estos años me has ayudado mucho más de lo que tú crees. No sólo como Overlord, sino también como familia. Sí en ese tiempo no me hubiese reunido con Pleinair, si hubiese acabado con una conversación de una vez o no hubiésemos hablando en ningún momento. Entonces te diré que con una hermana como tú a mí lado hubiese podido supera todas esas adversidades. Aunque posiblemente te hubiese causado muchos problemas en el camino. Es por eso que… Gracias. Por estar ahí para mí. –Al final de eso Laharl se sentía realmente humillado. Nunca antes había hablado así con nadie, y por el infierno que gobierna que esperaba que nunca en su larga vida se repitiese. Tenía el maldito impulso de tirarse a la fosa de magma caliente sólo para terminar con su sufrimiento en ese mismo lugar y ya.

Algunas lágrimas parecieron escapar del rostro de Sicily. Entonces una enorme sonrisa adornó su joven rostro. –¡Gracias, hermano¡ –Sicily se arrojó a él con tanta fuerza que Laharl casi cae. Laharl la sostuvo como a una enrome serpiente mientras Sicily se recostaba en su pecho.

Tenía que admitirlo, Ai podía ser un maldito hijo de puta psicópata asesino torturador. Pero al menos daba buenos concejos.

Por otro lado… lo más seguro es que jamás le dejara olvidar las palabras que dijo el día de hoy en ese mismo instante.

-_Maldita sea._


End file.
